leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lulu/@comment-5211662-20140321091844
I've been using mid a long time before she became popular on that lane. It leaves me angry that the same people that laughed at me when I tried to use Lulu Mid are now the same people that say that she is OP on that lane. On the other hand, I am sad because she is popular now. I was so happy when I carried games with Lulu mid and then people realized that she was strong and praised me at the end of battle. Now that Lulu mid is popular, this does not happen anymore, because carrying with Lulu mid is no longer something special, anyone can do that. With that said, it's a shame that I still do not have a lot of information about her real matchups. I've tested her against a lot of champions: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . The only matchups that I've really found to be difficult matchups were Jayce, Fizz and Malzahar. Of the three, I've found Malzahar to be the most difficult matchup for Lulu. Her only chance to win against him is to use on Malzahar, back off before he can use , and then use on him, repeating that tatic until he is dead. But other than that, if she even gets a little close to Malzahar, he can punish that with + (plus maybe ), and can even kill Lulu with his ult. Since supresses his target, Lulu cannot use to save herself. Jayce and Fizz were difficult matchups, but I've managed to won against them in some way, and they are not as hard as Malzahar. Jayce can outdamage Lulu in his Hammer form, but if you sucessfully dodge his and use if he tries to get close in the Hammer form, you can do some damage against him. The problem is that it's almost impossible to Lulu to kill Jayce unless either he is ganked or he is below half health. Fizz can close the gap with / and use the same ability to "dodge" most of her damage. The one that I've found to be skill-based matchups were Kennen, Kha'Zix and Brand. Against Brand, I need to dodge before engaging with + , because after using this ability, Brand has nothing to defend himself from Lulu's damage. Against Kha'Zix, he could on Lulu and use to do massive damage, but if she can quickly him and use to back off, and then harassing with auto-attacks, she can potentially outtrade him, and an unevolved is really easy to dodge. Also, reveals Kha'Zix while he uses . Against Kennen, I've found that dodging and using before could proc 3 "Mark of the Storm" would help a lot, but other than that, Kennen will outdamage Lulu if he can land all his abilities on her. Other than these matchups, I've easily won against every champ that I found on mid lane. Is she really that strong or there are other difficuld or skill-based matchups for Lulu, that I do not know?